Writing The Past
by Kaffeine23
Summary: Chihiro is a famous author at the age of 23. She starts having strange dreams about the book she's writing, finally after publishing it she meets an equally strange man, asking her to come with him to the world that she thought she had created!
1. Default Chapter

Hello all! Anyways, I'm writing two stories, but I wanted to post this. I might not update it as much as my others, but I really liked the idea. Anyways, tell me what you think. Thank you!  
  
I don't own Spirited Away.  
  
Writing The Past  
  
Chihiro sat at her desk, typing away at her computer. Her eyebrows knitted together as she erased a few sentences and retyped them. Satisfied she paced around the room, wondering how to continue.  
  
Currently typed onto her computer was the first chapter of her book. Somehow it was connected to her more deeply than her other published works. She supposed because she took a bit of childhood into it. She sighed, but it felt so real.  
  
Pushing a brown lock that had fallen from her usual ponytail away from her eyes she scanned the latest additions.  
  
_Chihiro was lying down on the backseat, clutching onto her flowers that she had gotten as her for a going away present. "Look, Chihiro, there's your new school." Her father said, looking towards the building, "Looks great, doesn't it?"  
  
"It doesn't look so bad." Chihiro's mother remarked. Curiosity got the better of Chihiro as she pushed herself up to look at her new school out of the car window. Sticking her tongue out, she once again laid back down on the seat.  
  
"It's gonna stink, I liked my old school." She muttered._  
  
Chihiro smiled sadly, remembering that day so well. How she had to get up early in the morning, how long the drive seemed and how she hoped that this was just a bad dream, and she'd wake up and she'd still be back at her house, in her old room.  
  
Sitting back at her desk she started typing again, not even noticing her cat, Lin, clambering onto her lap, purring contentedly.  
  
_Chihiro gasped, sitting up. "Mom!" She thrust her bouquet towards her mom in the front seat. "My flowers are dying."  
  
"I told you not to smother them like that." Her mother chided. Chihiro started to sulk, "We'll put them in water when we get to our new home."  
  
"I finally get a bouquet, and it's a good-bye present. That's depressing." She remarked, sinking back down to her seat.  
  
"Daddy bought you a rose for your birthday. Don't you remember?" Her mother told her. She picked up Chihiro's card and looked at it.  
  
"Yeah, one." Chihiro replied, gloomily. "Just one rose isn't a bouquet."  
  
"Hold onto your card." Her mother said, handing it back to her. Paying no attention to Chihiro's complaining. "I'm opening the window. And quit whining. It's fun to move to a new place. It's an adventure."  
  
Chihiro wasn't listening as she looked outside, the window now blowing through her chocolate brown hair. She was to busy reminiscing about her old life to even notice the cars that passed by.  
  
Unfortunately, Chihiro didn't know how much of an adventure it was going to be.  
_  
Chihiro smiled, shutting down her computer and got up. She apologized to Lin, who mewed in protest as Chihiro had gotten up, spilling Lin from her lap. The clocks digital numbers read 2:30 in the morning, so suppressing a yawn, Chihiro collapsed onto her bed, not even bothering changing into her pajamas.  
  
So, how did you all like it? Be honest! And as always, review! And I'm sorry for the shortness! 


	2. Dreaming

So what if I didn't get that many reviews! I still like my story and I'm going to continue it. So anyone who's reading this, please enjoy.  
  
**baka-onna2003** here's the new chapter!  
  
**Smacky** yay you like it!  
  
Dreaming  
  
Chihiro sighed, flopping onto her bed. Her cat, Lin jumped onto the bed and daintily laid down next to her. As she always did when in desperate need of inspiration she stroked her soft brown fur. "Oh Lin, I've barely started the second chapter and I don't know what to write!" She told her confidant.  
  
Lin only purred, as if trying to soothe her owner's nerves. Before she knew it she was falling asleep, with her cat now curled up in her arms.  
  
_Chihiro was staring up at the large, red lamp. She gawked at it, trying to make out the letters. She turned and looked to her right, and she gasped at what she saw.  
  
There sat a large building, how many floors even Chihiro couldn't guess. It was painted a red that matched the lamp, but in the center was a larger golden room, jutting out of the building. The roofs were painted a sea green and a large smoke stack jutted out, billowing a jet-black smoke into the air. The only way to reach it was by a friendly looking bridge.  
  
"That's weird." Chihiro said nearing the place. She could hear more clearly a water rushing as she got nearer to the place. The small flag by the smoke stack waved along in the wind. She could see the glass shoji doors; they looked as if they were trembling by a massive force. She did find the reason for the noise of water a small water fall, cascading down a few rocks. "It's a bathhouse."  
  
She was on the bridge, looking up at the bathhouse. She walked over to the side of the bridge. She looked down, through the bridge, and saw a small hole at the very bottom of the cliff. There was a small train passing through! "There's the train." Chihiro leaned out farther to see it. She ran to the other side, propping herself up to see the train before it would disappear from view.  
  
She gasped as she felt a presence next to her. There was a boy, around her age more likely a year or two older. The boy gasped too. He was garbed in traditional clothes._ **(A/N:1)**_ He had black hair that was cut at the top of his neck. His light green eyes narrowed after getting out of their initial shock. "You shouldn't be here. Get out of here now!" He marched towards her.  
  
"What?" Chihiro asked, cringing slightly as she got down from her perch.  
  
"It's almost night." He told her, "Leave, before it gets dark." That being said, Chihiro noticed that the sky was getting darker. Slowly the entranceway's lamps were being lit, casting an eerie glow. He looked back, "They're lighting the lamps. Get out of here." He took her by the shoulder and pushed her away. She started running even though his command hadn't fully sunken in yet. "You've gotta get across the river. Go! I'll distract them." He put his pointer finger and thumb together, and blew across it softly. It looked as if small petals had started to drift away.  
  
Chihiro kept running the large lamp she was once staring at had turned on. She could hear the buzzing of the neon signs as they started to light up. She ran down the stairs, the lamps hanging from the restaurants were starting to glow, and she now started to wonder why the boy had hurried her to leave. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to get used to the light. "What's up with him?" She said, looking back over her shoulder.  
  
She still couldn't deny the way that he had implored her to leave at once. So she rushed down towards her parents, ready to leave. The place was beginning to scare her, more. She didn't notice, as the lamps were lighting, the shadowy figures in the stalls. Turning the corner to where she left her parents she saw the shadows, with their two beady white eyes. "Mom! Dad!" Chihiro cried, when she saw her parent still where she left them earlier. She ignored the way they seemed to be simply bursting out of their clothes. She also chose to ignore the way they were eating, head first, abandoning utensils and manners. "Come on!" Chihiro cried, tugging at her fathers shoulder. "Quit eating. Let's get out of here!"  
  
Her father turned back to her, slightly perspiring. But...but he had a pig snout! And two pig ears! She gasped her nearly black eyes growing bigger at the sight. She recoiled back her father was a pig! Her father found no interest in her he simply wanted more food. His snout explored for more, the forgotten dishes fell to the ground. Chihiro backed away, disgusted and slightly fearful. What happened to her parents?  
  
She looked up as a green and scaly hand holding onto a spatula smacked her father. He squealed as he fell from the stool, which could barely hold his growing girth anyways. Chihiro cried out, backing away to the pole. Food flew everywhere, thanks to her father's fall. The pig tried to get up, and not wanting to be there anymore, with a scream Chihiro ran. She could hear that pig, which might have been her father squeal behind her.  
  
Chihiro saw the misty, shadows of many shapes pass her by. She didn't care as she ran into the middle of them crying, "Mom! Dad! Where are you?" No one answered, even the shadowy forms passed her by without a glance. Scared, she tried calling again, "Mommy!" She screamed as a figure came to close to her.  
  
She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Running towards the direction of the river, she hoped that maybe her parents had already passed it. She screamed as she nearly collided with a shadowy form on the stairs, redirecting herself she ran faster towards the river. She passed the frog that had greeted them when she and her parents had first come to the weird place. She stepped into, water?!  
_  
Chihiro woke up, breathing heavily and feeling as though she herself walked into the water. Suddenly it hit her; it was perfect for her story! She scrambled out of bed, nearly tangling herself up in the sheets. Lin mewed indignantly having been awoken from her rest, Chihiro paid no mind as she ran towards her computer.  
  
"Come on, come on!" She said, waiting for it to load. "Come on hurry up!" She paced, trying not to forget the dream. She realized though that she remembered it so vividly, like it all happened before. She even felt the cold water on her skin...weird... She shook her head and started typing forgetting about the weird feeling, concentrating solely on writing down her dream.  
  
So did you like it? I did, anyways please review!! Oh yes, and to anyone who cares, should Chihiro have another dream (and create another chapter of her book) or should I skip right onto when she publishes it?  
  
A/N:1 Sorry, but I don't know exactly how to describe them! Sorry! If anyone wants to explain to me what they happen to be, that be most greatly appreciated. 


End file.
